


Vowels

by DrMcNastyPhD



Category: Dungeons & Dragons (Roleplaying Game), Dungeons & Dragons - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Idiots in Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-29
Updated: 2020-09-29
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:35:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26714572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DrMcNastyPhD/pseuds/DrMcNastyPhD
Summary: This one started out as a musical number thats a love song. The ending would have been a crescendo with the woman singing “A, E IIIIII (held note)” then the guy would have tripped or fucked something up. Her “oh you” end song.Seeing as I have no musical talent I instead turned it into a fanfic about my characters. Wooooo.The silver Dragonborn Zaark (who is not the smartest cookie) lays in bed with his elven wife Neristina lost in thought. Why are letters so stupid?
Relationships: Original Dungeons & Dragons Character(s) & Original Dungeons & Dragons Character(s)





	Vowels

**Author's Note:**

> feedback welcome.

Zaark never did much get the importance of reading and writing. As long as he could speak and fight he got everything one needed in life. Food, money, respect. But his wife seemed to have quite an affinity towards 2 of those many letters. 

They were those important ones the uhhhhhhhhh, you know the special ones. The ones that are in every word. They were ummm. a , e. I and the rest. Anyway his wife seemed to like those other ones he couldn't remember at the moment. 

Zaark knows he’s not the smartest person. He knows where he ranks. But his wife treats him different than the rest. Whenever he says something stupid or does something dumb, people get mad at him. Even if he tells them that he didn't know they still got mad at him. Not his wife, not Neristina. She always laughs and says those two letters.   
  
Zaark stares at the ceiling thinking really hard about all that Lefar taught him. All the symbols and words and concepts that he could muster from those lessons. He just could not remember those 2 letters. They were right there, but so far. His wife notices his distress. 

“What's wrong, salamander?”   
  
“Thinking about letters?”

“Why?”  
  
“I can't remember them all”  
  
She lets out a warm chuckle and snuggles closer to her husband and she closes her eyes to go to sleep.  
  
“Oh you”

“THAT'S IT”

Startled she sits up in bed,    
“What?”   
  
‘OH…. nothing. Thanks”

Deciding to let that outburst slide she resumes snuggled close to her little salamander. Zaark’s mind goes empty, he has exhausted his allotted brainpower for the day and drifts off the sleep.    



End file.
